Independent Woman
by Raklortin
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. Loki

Living alone wasn't her first choice. Neither was joining a school full of children her age.

Loki was an independent weapon - she never really did like working on a team. Loki also never settled in one place for more than a few weeks - she wasn't very solitary. Loki also hated most kids her age - she found them immature and ridiculous.

Loki didn't like a lot of things.

Loki did like some things, though.

Loki liked death - she loved her prey's last dying screams. Loki liked video games - the ones where you can't stop playing.

And Loki did love one thing -

Her music.

Loki couldn't live without music. She was never seen without her headphones - each day had a different color - or iPod.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm gonna be _late_!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Loki hated being late.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"'Cuse me! Sorry! GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Loki wasn't very polite when she was on the verge of being late.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Early! That god!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Loki absolutely loved to be early.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Classroom Crescent Moon . . ."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Loki got lost very easily.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Crap! Damn it! AHH! FUCK IT!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Loki cussed. A lot.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You lost?"

"Does it _look_ like I'm lost, dumbass!?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Loki used sarcasm. A lot.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Dumbass? I am _not_ a dumbass!"

"Then tell me how I can get to Classroom Crescent Moon!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Loki had a very short temper.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

". . . And then take a left!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Loki hated large amounts of instructions.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You're late."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Loki also hated being told the obvious.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sorry, sir. I got lost."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Loki hated admitting something that made her seem weak.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sit down over there."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Loki didn't like kids her age.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Yo."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At all.


	2. Time to Begin

**Disclaimer : I do not own Soul Eater, nor any of the characters in it! I only own the plot, this story and Loki!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Hey people!**** Alice of Red Spades**** here with **_**another**_** story, that I do want to finish! I hope that you don't mind my crappy writing, and that you enjoy the story!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

After a few hours of ignoring the children sitting near her, Loki stood up from her seat right as the bell rang. She quickly fled the classroom, gracefully.

"Crap!" Loki exclaimed as her slightly-pointed nose hit wood, sending her flying towards the ground. A few laughs were heard here and there, but she ignored them all. Standing up on her own, Loki rubbed her sore, and now red, nose.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Skimming down a list of mission she would be able to go on, Loki felt a slight tap on her shoulder. Ignoring the redness of her nose, she turned around. Loki came face-to-face with a blond-haired girl, a bit shorter than herself. Next to her was a girl with black hair, a few inches taller than Loki.

"Yes?" Loki asked, impatiently. Loki was never one to be patient. It didn't run in her blood.

"Hi! I'm Maka, and this is my friend Tsubaki!" the blond one replied happily. Loki glared.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Loki hated happy people.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"So?" Loki growled, grey eyes penetrating the blond's own green eyes.

"Uhh . . . We were hoping that you would like to come on a four-team mission with us. We've already got three teams, but we need one more . . ."

Loki glared. A _team_? Loki didn't work with _teams_! But, she supposed, Shinigami-sama would get angered at her choice of turning down a group of students for her own personal reasons.

"Sure."

Maka smiled.

"Okay! We'll be waiting outside of the school doors tomorrow, and we'll be heading to London! We'll explain everything else tomorrow!"

And with that, the two walked off, leaving Loki to ponder what might happen.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

That night, Loki met her neighbors. They were apparently Maka and her weapon - Soul. The one Loki had been forced to sit next to during class.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"So . . . where does your meister live?" Soul had asked, watching as Loki prepared dinner for the three.

_Stupid idea to invite them over . . . all he does is breath down my neck!_ Loki thought, with a quiet growl.

"I have no partner. I am an independent woman!" Loki growled, mixing up some words. Her silver hair was being held up by a black bow, a small chibi-skull in the middle. Loki's hair reached her very low back, when up in the ponytail.

"You're joking, right?" asked the white-haired boy asked, thinking that the girl who was currently in an apron [that said 'I have dis . . . disleck . . . dyslec . . . I can't spell.' written on it, in scribbly letters] and baking ramen was joking.

Loki laughed. Out loud.

"No! I need to meister to help me fight my battles! In fact, fuck meisters, I fend for myself!" Came the oh-so-rude reply, as Loki served the ramen.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

After an awkward dinner, Loki waved the two goodbye, and slipped into her Alice in Wonderland [she was obbsessed] PJ pants, and a tank that said 'Video games ruined my life, good thing I've got two more'. The female slipped onto her couch, and turned off the lights.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

That night, Loki slept well.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_Knock, knock, knock!_

"What the hell . . . ?"

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNO- BAM!_

"What!? What already!?" Loki snarled, leaping out of her bed, hair messy. Her skin was paler than usual, which was odd. Most thought that Loki was sick she was so pale. Her shirt wasn't on very well - the 'sleeves' were about to fall off. Also, Loki's pants were down so low you could see her pubic bones - like the whores in the Victoria Secret's magazines. Having a larger-than-normal sized chest wasn't helping the shirt factor, either.

"Loki? It's already 10! We thought that we would wake you up and wait for you!" Maka's voice was a slight comfort to Loki - though she didn't know why. As the door opened, Loki rubbed her eyes, ridding them slightly of the bags underneath them.

"Sorry . . . guess I slept in. I'll go pack and get decent. You two can make yourselves some coffee or something . . ." Loki replied with a yawn, trudging off to her bed-less bedroom.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

After throwing some things into a small suitcase, and putting on some decent clothes, Loki reappeared before her two 'guests'.

"Well . . . I'm ready to go . . ." It was amazing that she was still tired! Maka nodded happily, while Soul nodded once, trying to act cool. Loki scoffed to herself.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

The three appeared in front of the school's gates - as they said they would. A few moments later, came a blue-haired boy and the Tsubaki-girl from the day before. And then, after them, came one more boy, and two girls.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

A few moments later, and Loki knew the blue-haired boy as Black Star, the black-haired boy [with three white stripes on one side!] as Death the Kid, and the two sisters as Liz and Patty.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

It would be an interesting trip!

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Hey! Chapter two . . . and you all have the right to bitch at me for taking SO long to get it up!**

**In fact, I had it written in August . . . **

**Please don't kill meh!!!**


End file.
